Forgotten
by Tierry Leoine
Summary: PG is for now. Aya gets hurt on a mission and forgets most of his recent life. How will his teamates react to Ran? Most importantly how Youji will? Shounen ai for now.
1. Chapter 1

Youji dragged the unconscious Aya to the redhead's room and took care of the wound on his temple, after laying him down on the bed. The redhead didn't do so much as stir when the assassin was cleaning the injury. It was quite strange, as their leader didn't like anyone touching him, unless absolutely necessary.

When he was done playing nurse, Youji, knowing that nothing endangered the violet-eyed man's life, went to his own room and after discarding clothes, immediately fell into an exhausted sleep.

Next morning, when he woke up, the first thing the playboy did after the shower, was to check up on the wounded man.

Just as he entered, Aya bolted up in bed and frantically looked around. He looked strangely scared.

"Hey, Aya."

The redhead looked at him with a question in his eyes and blinked a couple of times.

"Um...you were saying something to me?" The low voice was different. It wasn't just that it lacked the usual commanding tone, but also the sentence itself. And his friend was still blinking at him owlishly.

"Yeah, what's with you?" Youji knew that it wasn't a safe question to ask Aya.

"I know it may sound a bit strange, but...who are you?"

It was Youji's turn to blink rapidly, very much surprised. 

"What?"

"Do I know you? Where am I?

""Okay, okay...hold on a minute." The playboy regained some sense. "So, what's your name?"

"I think it's Ran."

"Ran, huh?" 

__

What the hell is this? Ran? Is that his real name?

"As to answer your question: yes, I know you, but as Aya."

"Aya? Why would I go by a girl's name?" The redhead looked surprised. 

Youji smiled broadly.

"I wouldn't know that."

Ran tilted his head to the side and looked at the older man closely, through it held only curiosity, genuine interest, nothing more.

"How did I meet you?"

"We...um..."Youji hesitated, dropping the grin. He didn't suppose he could tell that...that BOY, yes right now the man was a boy, his real profession. "We work together."

"Oh? Where?"

"Here, down below. We run a flower shop with two others."

"Were we friends?"

The blonde smiled lightly. He didn't know how to answer that. He didn't know if Aya considered him as his friend, but he certainly did.

"What do you think?"

"I think we did. I think you were my friend."

__

Wow. 

"Well, that's good to hear." His smile widened into a grin. "This is your room, maybe you should later look around it and see if you remember something. The bathroom is down the hall. Downstairs we have the shop itself, kitchen and living room. Why don't you get dressed and then come down. Do you have any questions in particular not concerning your personality or personal life?" He needed some time to tell his friends about the current state of their leader.

"Where's your room?"

Youji blinked, surprised. He didn't think he would get a question like that. 

"Why do you ask that?"

"I may need some help from you. Later."

"It's the one on the pother side, the left door."

"Okay." Ran nodded and looked at him again with those wide, much too expressive eyes to belong to his friend.

"Come down when you're finished. We'll fix you some breakfast before opening the shop."

The redhead nodded again and smiled so brightly, that it took the blonde's breath away. The said man went out, leaving his violet-eyed friend to himself, sitting on the bed.

Youji talked to Ken and Omi. They were both worried before about the blow Aya received in the head and now, when they were told about his apparent amnesia, the younger half of Weiss didn't know if they should feel relieved or even more worried. Through the brown-haired assassin didn't show his concern, he would sooner eat his bugnuk (1), than admit that he cared about the man he had knocked out by the chance of their first meeting.

"So, what do we do now?" Ken finally broke the silence. 

Youji was glad that since he had his back turned to them, neither could see him grimace. This was a question he had been expecting, but had no idea how to answer.

Their small debate was taking place in the kitchen, so Youji could make the sandwiches for both himself and Ay...Ran.

"Maybe we should call Manx?"

"Yeah, I think we should. Take care of it, will you, Omittchi?"

The boy smiled.

"Of course, Youji-kun."

"Hi?" The low voice, though lacking it's usual strong and commanding note, could belong to no one else but their red-haired leader. It sounded strange though, almost...shy and uncertain.

Three friends turned to look at the smiling redhead standing in the doorway.

Omi blinked and smiled in response. Ken started imitating a fish, his eyes almost out of their sockets and mouth gaping open. It was very different from hearing about something, than experiencing it on oneself, especially something rare, precious and rare. Like a nice and smiling Aya. Hmmm, maybe "Hearing about something was completely different from experiencing it; especially something rare, precious and unexpected as Aya smiling."

Youji waved for his team mate to come in, unconsciously noticing that the man still moved with that deadly grace of his. There was just one small difference. Now he looked like he was about to start dancing, not performing kata (2). 

"Here" The older blonde handed Ran a plate with couple of sandwiches on it.

"Do you have some tea?"

"You drink tea?" Ken asked.

The violet eyes smiled, so did the lips of their owner.

"It's one of my favorite drinks."

"I'll help you Aya-kun." Omi set the water to boil and took out two mugs. "Someone else want tea?"

"Make a pot Omittchi, it'll be easier."

"Okay."

The redhead looked at Omi and then at Ken, tilting his head to the side.

"You're Omi, right?" The teenager nodded, smiling. "So you're Ken?"

"Yeah, I thought you were supposed to have amnesia?"

The older man made a gesture, just like when he was Aya, dismissing the question. But he answered.

"I don't know...It just popped into my mind."

"Well, that means there's still hope for you." Youji smiled.

Omi made the tea and poured it into just one cup. Glancing at his watch, the youngest member of Weiss gathered his things.

"Take care Ay...Ran. I'm going to school."

"Bye."

"Youji, we have to open the shop."

"Yeah, I know Kenken."

Their former leader stood up from the table.

"Do you want any help? I don't remember anything, but you could tell me what to do."

Ken and Youji exchanged looks. The old Aya would NEVER say something like that, much less OBEY them.

"Is something matter?" Ran asked concerned.

"No, no. Come, I think we could use some help." 

The three of them wandered into the shop.

Ken and Youji were doing their usual, as the redhead watched. Well, maybe Ken was doing his usual. Youji had to take up Aya's previous duties. Very soon, not even thinking about it, Ran stood by the cash register and had his notebook in hands to check the inventory.

Halfway through with it, the violet-eyed man realized just exactly what he was doing and blinked surprised.

"Hey, that's some work you did!" Youji exclaimed, wandering over to his friend.

"But I'm afraid, that I can't do it anymore." The redhead sent him an apologetic grin. "I got lost...oh...but wait..." 

Ran was concentrating on the register so much, that he didn't notice, he was muttering to himself.

"Okay...that's the price...we buy...the selling rate...value...I think I've got it. I can finish it." The redhead announced happily and quickly ended the work. Just then Youji approached him and took a peek at the book.

The page was full of columns with numbers and shortcuts that didn't tell him anything.

"Whoa! How do you know all this stuff?"

"Why? Didn't I tell you that my father was a banker?"

"No." It was Ken, who answered. "He was?"

"Oh...I think...I...."

"Hey...take it easy Ran. It won't come all at once. Don't worry." Youji felt bad seeing the violet eyed man in such discomfort and embarrassment.

During the day both men tried to show their friend around the shop and tell him what little they knew about him. It didn't help much, though. Ran still didn't remember a thing, but he was a great help at the shop even despite his amnesia.

The redhead kept mainly indoors, hidden from the squeaking schoolgirls. It wasn't until later that Ran finally gathered enough courage to go to the main room to help his surrounded colleagues. Many whispers and even more squeaks rose when he came into view. It all got a lot louder when they saw him smiling warmly.

"Aya-kun! Why do you have the bandage on your head?"

"What happened?"

"Are you hurt?"

Ran smiled to them and opened his mouth to say something, but then quickly closed them and just smiled.

Youji watched in astonishment as his violet-eyed friend was leading a conversation with several girls, listening to their happy, exited chatter, laughing with them. Ran even made a small joke once.

This alone was all too scary for him. Even without the further attractions like his amnesia. Aya had lost his memory and was acting very, VERY weird. That up there, surrounded by girls, all to eager to get the redhead's attention, when he seemed in a good mood, WASN'T Aya. It was Ran. Could this be the previous Aya? The way he had been before?

Because the man standing there was a mirror image of his friend. He looked exactly the same, but the behavior...If Youji didn't know better he would have said it was a completely different person.

His train of thought was disturbed by a cheerful voice. Youji was about to tell Omi to go and help them with the girls, but just in time he realized that the voice was too low to belong to Omi, but not to be Ran's.

"I think I remember that. Could you take care of them?" he pointed at their fanclub. "I would like to try and make an arrangement."

The playboy, still shocked, nodded. The redhead grinned widely, beautifully and made his way to the counter.

Youji shook his head.

__

Impossible.

"Oh, and Youji?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to me? I mean the bandage..." Ran touched his temple where the white linen was.

"You got hurt. Yesterday. Try not touching it."

The redhead looked quizzically at the older man and frowned lightly. He apparently didn't like it, that Youji didn't exactly told him what happened, but decided to drop it. 

"Oo...okay."

The older blonde watched Aya practically all day.

It was very strange to see the man so COMPLETELY changed. He was showing them just how he was before, Youji decided. It had to be his long lost innocence from the times before Weiss and Kritiker. What else?

And he liked the new image of their leader. He really did and just couldn't help it. The past Aya was a cold, unfeeling, emotionless bastard and the present Aya, Ran actually, was smiling, warm and much more touchy and expressive a person.

"Hello, boys."

"Ohayo, Manx-san." Omi eyed the redhead still working on some ikebana, completely concentrated on the task.

Right then most of schoolgirls were absent, gone home or to attend extra classes, and it was quite safe to talk, through Youji led the red-haired woman to the back.

"So, how is Abyssinian feeling?" She had a thing or two in common with the man she asked about. Manx never wasted words, always got straight to the point.

"He's as fine as he can be. No physical damage, except for the cut on his temple. Nothing serious. The most important matter is his amnesia."

"Does he remember anything?"

"Bits and pieces. Mostly glimpses about his previous life, the one from before Weiss, like the fact that his father was a banker. Was he?"

"That's why he was killed."

"Huh?"

"No matter. Anything else?"

"No, I don't think so."

"We need Abyssinian, Youji. As fast as we can. Your priority now is to help him get his memory back. Weiss is needed in a full operational mode and we can't afford to lose one of the best agents." 

__

By 'us' you mean Kritiker, Weiss or the people in the group?

"I understand. But it may take a while."

"I know, but try hard. And take care of him."

"I will."

He led Manx back to the shop. She stopped by the counter to talk with Aya.

"Hello, Aya."

"Hmmm?" The man looked up from his arrangement. "Hello. Were you talking to me?"

"Yes."

"Then you are mistaken."

"About?"

"I'm Ran, not Aya. I know it sounds strange, but do I know you?"

"Yes."

"I...I'm sorry. I don't remember."

"I know. Get well soon." To Ran it sounded like an order, more than anything else, especially a wish.

When Manx was leaving the shop, a pair of violet eyes followed her, a wary expression on the redhead's face.

"Who was that?" The older blonde looked strange, lost deeply in inner thoughts, all while still looking at the door, through which the strange woman left.

"Youji?"

"Oh, sorry, did you say something?"

"Who was that?"

"She's called Manx."

"A strange name. Who is she? Our superior?"

"Well, kind of. Why do you ask?"

"She said she knows me...and she had that commanding tone of voice." Aya shrugged.

Youji smiled a little. Manx's commanding voice was nothing in comparison to the red-haired man's own usual tone.

"I ..."

"Yeah?"

"I thought that Momoe-san was the owner and...I don't know...I just don't feel like trusting her."

"And I thought you had amnesia." Youji answered teasingly.

"Well" He got a breathtaking flash of teeth. "I talked with Ken."

Youji raised an eyebrow to that. 

"Oh?"

Ran grinned again. 

"Are you hungry? I could make us something to eat."

The blonde smiled in response. 

"Sure."

He liked the new Aya, or Ran rather. He really did, Youji thought as he undressed.

During the lunch the redhead laughed freely and was a small help for Ken against Youji's teasing.

When the oldest man tried to tease Ran also, the redhead always quickly found a smart remark, that made the younger half of Weiss laugh VERY hard.

Later, as their work-time passed, Youji created an equation: Aya with amnesia = happy Aya = helpful Ran = a wonderful person. 

The man that had previously been an enigma, was slowly revealing himself. Well, it was not like he could show or tell them more about himself, not with the amnesia, but the small facts about him like the tea or his father... They were the bits and pieces of a more human Aya.

Missing puzzle pieces of the mosaic that was known to the world previously as Fujimiya Aya and now as Fujimiya Ran.

He spent half of the time of working to watching the other man, getting used to the new behavior, easy smiles and all that politeness...Youji shrugged. It was like the redhead was making up for all the years he had spent constantly glaring at somebody (mostly Youji himself), unfeeling and rude bastard. 

The lack of that cold attitude was creating a very strange feeling. Having their leader, to whom they grew accustomed suddenly transform into this new person, was too strange.

Just like the lunch. He made tempura! Just went and cooked. And it was delicious. When they all came, they had to sit down and wait to be served the meal, not allowed to help in anything. During that time Youji unconsciously noticed that the redhead had something akin to a waiter's grace, his manners as well. 

__

I wonder were he learned that?

Some time later, Youji, having a great mood all day, offered to help clean up. He couldn't suppress the smirk at he recalled the look on both Ken's and Omi's faces. 

Ran decided that he liked those three men he supposedly lived with. Each in a different way was a great friend and help for him in finding his way around in this place, when he remembered almost nothing.

Omi was a kid, constantly smiling; one with a cheerful air around him. He seemed the kind of person that eased every argument and pressure between others.

Ken was very friendly as well. He talked a lot, but right now it was good, as Ran could just listen and learn about himself and people around him. Often smiling, talking with girls and playing soccer with neighbor kids in his free time.

Through there was something odd in their behavior. 

Sure, they acted nice and casual around him, but when they thought that he couldn't see, they would exchange puzzled glances and eye him like a complete stranger. And from what Youji told him at the beginning, he had known them for over a year now. 

And Youji...Youji was the strangest part of this puzzle, but the first one, that Ran saw when he woke up in this house. Though he seemed to be doing nothing but flirt and tease in the shop, the blonde had an air of competentness around him, one that made Ran more relaxed and it seemed easier for him to believe in what he was told by the man. It wasn't like he didn't believe the younger two. They just had this odd look when telling him about them and himself.

But despite the carefree mask Youji wore, it was plain as a day, at least for Ran, that the blonde was concerned about him.

The redhead woke up very early in the morning the next day. He supposed it was one of his habits, but he couldn't remember.

Deciding, he had to have good reason to get up at so ungodly hour, Ran stood up and went to his wardrobe to pick out some clothes.

The day before he hadn't paid too much attention to the contents of it. Some of it was looking vaguely familiar, like that old, orange turtleneck of his. What disturbed him was that almost half of his shelves containing dark, mainly black or navy blue things.

The oddest two things he came across, while searching through the hangers, were a pair of heavy black boots and a long, leather coat with a lot of zippers, buckles and chains. It was heavy, very heavy and inside was a strange knot as to hold something inside. Strange. 

Dismissing it, Ran looked around the room, as he hadn't much the day before. It looked very plain and simple, not much furniture stood in it, except for the bed, desk and some bookshelves, plus his wardrobe. Nothing fancy, anyway.

Both the desk and the shelves were stuffed with books. Only in the single drawer were laying a pen, some sheets and a framed photo. Ran thought he could remember the moment it was taken. Only him and Aya-chan were in it, both smiling. It was about three years old. The redhead wandered why he didn't have anything more recent. He touched his head, where the bandages were still protectively wrapped over the wound. Something must have happened, that instead of going to university, he moved in with those men and started working in the flower-shop. 

Then something beside his desk caught his attention.

He picked it up. It was a katana.

Simple ornaments and hilt, it looked very cold and serious. Deadly most of all. Unsheathed, the blade proved well kept, shining and very sharp.

Funny. He may not remember the last three years, but he was certain, that he had never practiced kendo. 

Shaking his head, the redhead dismissed the case for later and one more thing to ask Youji about. Instead, he came back to his cupboard to find something in which to dress.

Again that exaggerating part of his clothes were dark. So he decided to wear something familiar and took out the orange sweater together with a pair of black pants.

Then, after a shower he came down.

Omi was nowhere in sight and the two other men, who were just preparing breakfast, didn't notice him. A wide grin appeared on Ran's face. Aya-chan used to play jokes like those on him all the time.

Silently, noiselessly in all the fuss that Youji and Ken were making, Ran creeped up behind, lightly touched their arms and crouched.

Both men whirled around to see no one. Just then Ran stood up quickly, causing Ken to back up with a yelp and Youji to blink in surprise.

At this the violet eyed man broke out in laughter. Loud and joyous.

"What's so funny?" Ken mumbled. Youji still stared at the redhead, in whom Ken's comment provoked a new wave of laugher.

__

Oh, God, if this is how he used to be why had he become the cold bastard that we got to know? 

Ran giggled some more and looked at them with mischievous twinkles in amethyst eyes. 

"What are you doing?"

"We were going to make some breakfast, but as you are here you can do it." Youji showed the pan he was holding into Ran's hand.

The redhead scowled. But, on the contrary to Aya's scary ones, this scowl was cute, very, very cute. At least Youji thought so. 

Ran looked at the pan in his hand and then at the two other assassins. When he raised an elegant eyebrow questioningly, the violet-eyed man seemed exactly like his old self.

Ken almost asked him if he remembered them, but stopped, as the redhead smiled.

"But you have to help me. I won't cook alone just because I used to work as a waiter."

"You did?"

"Didn't I tell you?" Ran seemed surprised.

"No?"

"Oh. It looks like I didn't tell you much, did I?" 

"No." The blonde answered this time. "No, you didn't."_ Though I wish you did. I would know what to tell you now... I would know the story of your bleeding soul, why you shut yourself so deep inside yourself...I would lo..._ Ran just nodded and a silence prolonged for a minute. 

"Okay, so what do you want to eat?"

They were just finishing making omelets for the three of them, when Ran broke the silence.

"Youji?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I practice kendo?"

"Wha...?" The blonde assassin turned to his friend, looking pale.

"I found a katana in my room, but I'm almost certain that I didn't practice kendo at school, so maybe later when I met you all."

__

Yes, you did. You killed people with that thing. It's more deadly in your hand that a pistol in most people's hands.

"Um...yeah. You've already mastered the blade by the time I met you. So, I assume you looked through your room?"

"Yes."

"Did you... remember anything?" This question was asked with a slight hesitation.

"No, not really. Just found some old stuff and a small amount of new things." 

Neither spoke again through out the whole meal and later silently cleaned up and went to the shop to open it. 

Ran was a great help for them, drawing most of thee girls to himself, talking with them and, by that, giving the other men both the time and space to do serious work.

Even Youji wasn't dodging his duties. He worked honestly and snapped at Ken, when he didn't do anything.

"Jeez...you would think the world is ending when you're changing places with Aya, with the way he is now." 

Ken still seemed more amused than angry and that was good. Youji, for whatever reason didn't want the redhead to see them arguing. He got even more amused when Youji pointed something out to him.

"Ran."

"What?"

"Ran. That's his name and I don't think we should call him Aya."

"Guess you're right."

Late in the afternoon, when all the squeaking, fainting schoolgirls with a major obsession on at least one of them were gone, they had a guest.

It wasn't as if Youji didn't expect Manx to show up so soon. He just didn't think that they would be given a mission, not without their leader.

"Only three people are needed to complete it. The information you have should be sufficient and Balinese can make the kill."

So now he was walking through an empty corridor, listening carefully to the directions Omi's soft voice spoke quietly in his ear, at the same time feeling unsure without Aya's presence, without the knowledge, that the man was there somewhere ready to help him at any given moment. 

The mission was relatively easy, though there was a hard part in it: going in and out of the flower shop without Ran noticing.

At the crossing he met Ken and together they entered the conference room.

Several men looked at them, most having barely seconds to react. Killing always came easy, when they were pointing their guns at them. Unfortunately none of the guards close to the two assassins was quick enough. 

After two minutes they had a small impasse.

It looked like some of the guards were real professionals. Pushing their VIPs up against the wall and taking aim at the two, who had less professional bodyguards as their shields. Youji had one on his wire and Ken was just picking one from the dead. 

Omi, apparently sensing their trouble, appeared at the doorway for a moment to throw a couple of good aimed darts at the armed guards.

Catching them by surprise for the second time, the three assassins moved again. They killed quickly, but not so cleanly.

Youji got shot in the arm. On their way back, hasty retreat would fit better, the man was swearing loudly.

When they got back home, they quietly crept inside.

As they were going through the living room, the light turned on. The three members of Weiss froze in their tracks. By the stairs stood Ran, dressed only in black boxers, with his hair ruffled and the sheathed katana in his hand.

For a minute all four stood silently and looked at each other. None wanted to explain it all to Ran. Finally the younger two settled their looks on Youji, who watched blinking Ran.

The redhead's face held no expression. Only his, still wide with surprise, expressive, amethyst eyes showed how puzzled he was and how many questions buzzed in his head. 

Ha, ha, ha ,ha!!!!!!!! I left you with a clifhanger! Ha, ha, ha! Eghm...

[Tierry runs off before anyone has a chance to hit her with an egg or a tomato...]

1. Oh, you know...Ken's weapon? The glove with sharp, metal claws on it?

2. Kata- for those of you who don't know what it is-is performing martial arts alone, like training moves, practicing them. It can be either with a weapon, like a katana in Aya's case or bare handed style.


	2. Chapter 2

Merry Christmas! It's a kind of a present for all of you, who liked the fic and gave me feedback. Thanks. Have a happy new year!!!!!!

Tierry 

Okay...Now goes the standard:

TITLE: untitled, but the working title is Amnesia

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, I wish I would e.t.c. e.t.c. 

RATING: PG so far, I think. 

SPOILERS: Yes, I think so. 

WARNING: shounen ai, probably late YAOI. Who knows, maybe even rated NC-17. And I'm the author. ^_^

PAIRING: My favorite: Youji/Aya

COMMENTS: Always appreciated.

ARCHIVE: You really want this on your site?

The redhead's face held no expression. Only his, still wide with surprise, expressive, amethyst eyes showed how puzzled he was and how many questions buzzed in his head. 

"Um..." Youji for the second time this day found himself at loss of words.

"You're bleeding." It seemed, that even with amnesia the man had the talent to state the obvious in such way, that it sounded like revealing  a secret.

Ran came closer to the blonde assassin, leaving his katana on the way. Then he looked at Youji and the two others. The redhead seemed to be fighting with himself, shaking his head.

"I don't know what you are doing. I'm not sure if I want to know. In the meantime, take of this coat. I don't think we want any blood on the carpet."

The oldest assassin agreed, thanking any higher powers listening, for Ran's common sense and every bit of practical nature, that he shared with his other self, that had always annoyed Youji.  

"Do we have a first-aid kit?"  

"In the bathroom, behind the mirror." 

The redhead nodded and left fetch it.

The three assassins, one bleeding, were left standing in the living room.  None of them knew what to say, they hadn't foresee Ran walking in on them coming back from a mission. It wouldn't all be that bad, if Youji wasn't hurt, but there was nothing they could do about it now and in any case they should be happy that it wasn't serious. The remaining three Wiess members were still damn lucky to have the ever practical nature of Aya still within Ran

_Speak of the devil...Youji thought as the violet-eyed man appeared in the doorway._

"Youji, I think you need to take this coat off." It wasn't a question, but it wasn't a command in Aya's style either.

"Sure." The blonde answered, although the answer was not needed, not with the way Ran nodded like he hadn't expecting anything else. "Omi, Ken, why don't you two go up and have some decent rest? Ay...Ran will help me take care of the wound."

"If you say so, Youji-kun." The younger blonde didn't sound so certain about it, but he dragged Ken along with him.

Youji hissed in pain, as he tried to remove his coat and the make shift bandage from his arm.

"Here, let me help you with that."

Cautious, warm hands carefully took the sleeve and later the rest of the coat. Then he took off the bandage and, immediately, the wound started to bleed again.

"Hold this." Ran placed a triangle tissue over the wound.

"I didn't know..."

"What? Do you know where the painkillers are?"

"The bottle over there." Youji pointed out.

"Take two of these." Youji shook his head, but did as he was told. Ran was very strange. There were moments when the man thought, that Ran didn't really have amnesia. He was acting so much like their leader. Even though he claimed not to remember anything. 

Oh well, it could always be subconscious. 

"Hold something. It will  hurt a bit."

Youji didn't ask the other man what he meant, but just gritted his teeth as Ran removed the bullet from his shoulder.

"I don't think it will need stitches. You shouldn't overwork it though."

"Yes, nurse Ran."

The redhead blushed faintly.

"Oh, and Ran?"

"Yes?"

"How did you know what to do? I mean with the wound." Well, Aya would know, but why should Ran?

The said redhead titled his head to the side and frowned. Then his face lit up.

"I attended courses. I had to, while being in a school sport representation to be able to help a friend with a contusion. They taught us everything though. "

"Oh."

They turned the lights off and walked upstairs.

"Good night , Youji."

"Aa, thanks and Oyasumi(1)."

Ran walked into his room slowly, lost in thoughts about the evening's events. Undressing automatically, he occupied his mind with thoughts of his roommates. 

What bothered him, though he didn't let it show so much to his new friends (2), was their real professions, who exactly they were. Or who was he for that matter. Did he work with them? And what exactly were they doing? What kind of work included the danger of being shot? And not more then once? From the reactions of all three men he knew that it wasn't the first time. 

So who were they? And what was his place among them? And, maybe most importantly, did he really wanted to know?

Ran liked those men. Each and every one of them. And it was barely after two days they gained his trust and friendship. They told him, that they were coworkers, but not much else. Still he felt like he had known them for a long time and that they were trustworthy. It could be because he had known them before, but forgot. 

But none of his doubts changed that he felt like trusting them with his life. Especially Youji. He didn't know what he would do, if he found out that they were some sort of criminals.

Still...Maybe they weren't criminals? Maybe they didn't go against the law and innocent people? Who knew, maybe they were agents of sorts? Working for a secret organization...Was he also a member? Or that strange woman with hair as red as his own?

Something tickled his memory, but as soon as he concentrated on it, the faint trace disappeared.

Ran just shook his head, resigned. He needed his memory back. He needed it, so he could fully trust his friends, know and understand them.  So he could know more about Youji.  

___________________________________________________________________________________

Youji, for the first time in a few days, woke up around his usual time. Opening his eyes, the blonde assassin saw Ran sitting in a chair by his bed, staring at him with those amethyst eyes.

_What's HE doing here?!_

"Ran? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you"

"Yes?"

_Please, God, oh please, make it so he doesn't ask about yesterday night…_

"First let me check your wound. I don't want any infection in it." Ran pointed to the first-aid kit by his feet.

_Always prepared, ne Ayan? Even when you're having amnesia some things will never change._

When he nodded, hiding his small smile, the redhead sat on the bed and carefully unwrapped the bandage. After cleaning the wound, the younger man bent slightly to look at it more closely.

Youji watched the top of crimson hair and, feeling the warm breath on his arm, wandered if Ran wanted to kill him by giving him a heart attack. Few people would tell he was scared, especially that it was the infamous Kudou Youji they were talking about-he wouldn't be scared of a question from a boy. Even if that boy was one of the best assassins he had ever known.

"Don't worry." The redhead seemed to sense his distress. "I haven't changed my mind. I don't care what you were doing. You're my friends." Saying this last sentence Ran raised his head and moss-green eyes met twin violet orbs.

The blonde man looked at his companion. The pale, incredibly handsome face was serious, eyes also, they had an expression telling Youji firmly, that Ran had meant what he said and was ready to risk consequences.

He nodded slowly, still looking into those wide, beautiful eyes.

"I…thanks, Ran. Thank you for trusting us."

"I trust you." The sentence could be taken differently, depending what one wanted to hear. Did Ran meant him or all three members of Weiss? 

That moment he realized just how close they were sitting, how cute Ran looked with this serious face.

"YOUJI!!! GET UP, DAMN YOU!! I NEED HELP WITH THOSE BANSHES!!!!!!!!"

They both jumped hearing Ken's shouting and loud pounding on the door. The atmosphere was ruined and anything that could have happened just few seconds ago wouldn't now. 

"I'll go down and help him. Ken sure sounds like he needs it quite desperately." Ran got up and walked out of the door. Just like that. Youji noted to himself to kill Ken one day.

But he also got up, with a big sigh and a shake of his head, nonetheless.

___________________________________________________________________________________

When he entered the flower shop, girls were surrounding both younger men, not allowing them to take care of real customers. 

"Hello, ladies." Youji called, hoping to draw some of the fanclub to himself to give Ran and Ken some space to work.

It got the intended result. He didn't exchange even two words with either of the two men until the clock showed the time the girls should get back to school.

"Okay…Can we close for now? It's not like many people are coming here at this time of the day, anyway." Ken offered.

" I agree. I really can't feel my legs and an enormous headache is coming close. Why do they have to scream so loud?" Ran complained, massaging his temples, while leaning against the counter.

The two men looked at each other over the crimson head and then at the window to see if the sun was still up. Then they laughed.

"Um…Youji? Ken? Why are you laughing? Did I say something funny?"

" Oh, my God…I think the world is coming to an end." Ken said in between bursts of laughter. Ran looked at him, not understanding why they were so happy.

"Hearing complains from you of all people…When you practically used to threaten us to work and not skip our shifts…"

Ran blinked and tilted his head. Yohji had noticed that he did this every time he was thinking about something.

"I was like that? Really?"

"Well…yes, Ran, you were very dutiful." It was easier to say, than that he was a cold bastard not really thinking about other's opinions in the matters concerning Weiss or their cover work.

"Oh." The redhead didn't say anything else and seemed to be contemplating what he had just heard. He didn't look very happy with the information he just gained about his previous life.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Ran. We still liked you just as you were." Youji said to lighten up the redhead's mood and patted him on the arm.

Ken looked at the blonde man surprised. 

_Okay…It was a lie, but a small one,  and I can't tell the kid that he  was a cold bastard, that nobody liked and that we really didn't get along very well. I don't like the thought of Ran being sad. He has too pretty a  smile for that… _

Youji in response raised an eyebrow. The brunette just shrugged and walked away, knowing he wouldn't be much help with his honest face and voice.

"Thank you, Youji." Ran smiled a little.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Late at night Youji woke up. He felt the sweat on himself, but couldn't remember the dream, that caused it and was the reason of his waking. Maybe it was for the best. Rarely the playboy had such nightmares, that they woke him.

Deciding to have a glass of water, the blonde assassin got up from his bed and headed to the kitchen, not noticing the slightly open door to Ran's room.

Opening the door to the kitchen revealed before him a magical sight. A pale, tall figure that seemed ethereal, sitting draped over in moonlight. The face turned to him and Youji held his breath unconsciously. Ran looked like an angel, maybe a fallen one. He looked beautiful.

"Whoa…"

"Did I scare you?" The low voice was soft, but tired.

_He has red eyes. Youji noticed. __Like he was crying._

"Yeah. Why are you still up?"  Youji asked soflty. 

"Can't you sleep? Why? Something happened?" It didn't go unnoted, even in slightly fogged consciousness of Youji's, that Ran ignored the question.  

"Bad dreams."

"Oh." The redhead nodded in understanding.

"You too?" Youji repeated Ran's earlier question.

"Yes. I have a feeling it's connected to my past, to what I have forgotten."

"You sure?" The question was asked much quieter than Youji wanted it at first. He could believe what Ran said without a second thought. He knew better than to argue. They both killed, and though Aya didn't admit it, they both had nightmares about it. But right now Ran didn't know about it, didn't know how to deal with his nightmares full of blood and violence.

Ran just nodded, dropping his head. That way he missed Youji's expression. Of course, he knew that his suspect as to what haunted Ran's dreams was probably true. Their work dominated not only their lives, but also their dreams. The ghosts of their victims often came back to them, not allowing them to rest peacefully.

Those innocent victims of their work, those who they were in theory protecting, that they had to kill in order to protect themselves, their friends…It was an irony that drove all of them slowly insane.

"You should try getting some sleep. We've got to getup early tomorrow." Youji said instead of voicing his thoughts.

"I…I don't think I can. Don't mind me though. Go and rest. You need it more than me."

Youji started protesting, but Ran looked at him and it did the trick. Violet eyes held a cold, very Aya-ish expression, killing any objections before they fully developed.

"But before that, we need to bandage your arm again."

Youji didn't say a word through out all time that Ran was taking care of his wound. Then he was sent back to bed with a firm, but warm order to go to sleep and rest well.

He didn't have a chance of closing his eyes, though. He barely even reached his room, when he heard something like muffled scream and a sound like crashing glass. 

Youji barely recalled running into his room. Grabbing the watch, the blonde ran downstairs, hearing both Ken and Omi bolting form their respective rooms, but not stopping to even look at them.

There was only one thought in his mind. It dominated his whole consciousness.

_Ran… _

1. Good night in Japanese.

 2. For Ran they ARE new friends. It was Aya who knew them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: FORGOTTEN

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them, I wish I would e.t.c. e.t.c.

**Rating: **PG so far, I think.

**Spoilers: **Yes, I think so.

**Warnings: **shounen ai, probably late YAOI. Who knows, maybe even rated NC-17. And I'm the author.

**Pairing: **Youji/Aya

**Summary : **Aya looses his memory in a crucial point, as the whole team finds itself in danger. And without a man to lead them. How will they cope?

**Author's Notes : **as I said, it's an old story that I restarted, since decency demanded it of me. It is high time for me to try and finish it. I will do my best to retain the air and stick close to the characters. Hope you will like it.

**C&C : **always welcome

**Archive : **ask, I'm most likely to say yes, if you want it

**Thanks : **Daughter of Night, my wonderful beta, who keeps nagging me to finish each story. Thanks :)

* * *

Youji found himself in the living room with the wire in his hands, ready to spring into action at any sign of danger. And there was danger there in the presence of three men, all armed, standing over the unconscious form of their leader.

Before he had a real chance to act however, two shots rang out, as a dart flew by his shoulder. The men fell under Manx's feet, when Omi came out from the shadows of the corridor.

"Looks like I made it just in time."

"Who were they?"

"You failed on your mission."

"I personally killed the man, Manx. He was dead, when I was leaving."

"That may be, but they apparently found themselves a replacement who ordered them to track you down. So you're all going underground for a time."

Track them down. It meant that it was not really their fault, rather someone at Kritiker screwed up in covering their tracks. So Manx came to get them out before something happened. And she arrived too late.

"We're taking Ran," Youji said, immediately ready for an argument, but there was none.

"He's endangered, just like you are. Try waking him and them leave." She handed Omi a piece of paper with their new address.

"We're movin'?"

"Yeah." Youji looked at the address, "Get your things. I'll get Aya." The blonde did not notice how, in the mission mode, he switched to calling their leader by his previous name.

He kneeled next to the unconscious man and turned the assassin onto his back. The redhead was breathing in a slow, steady pace, like he was sleeping. Running his long fingers through the luscious mass of crimson hair, Youji found a slight bump.

"Aya? Ugh…Ran? Ran?" he took care to shake his friend delicately, "Ran?"

That moment, when the violet eyes opened, Youji stopped breathing. Wide, deep and dark violet orbs were completely unguarded. It was not even like when Ran was looking at them. Each raw emotion was clear: pain, confusion, trace of fear, a slight pleasure.

"Youji?"

"Yeah."

The violet eyes blinked rapidly a few times, before focusing on the playboy.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"Not really, no."

"Well, I think you got KO'ed."

"Oh." This simple statement was the last they heard from Aya, since the violet eyes glazed again, as the assassin slipped into unconsciousness.

"Youji-kun, how is Ran-kun?" Omi, apparently, had no problems with switching to thinking of their friend as 'Ran'. He stood at the bottom of the stairs, a bag in hand. The PI would let his hand be cut off, if the boy did not have his laptop there.

"Completely out of it. I'm afraid it was one too many blows to his head."

"So…what do we do?"

"Carry him, I guess. But first…" Youji got up and upon finding the desired item, threw it at Ken. "Start up the engine and make sure we have gas. I'll get Ay…Ran and some of our things."

The moment Ken turned, Youji was already on the stairs, going up two at once.

Inside his room, the blonde took hold of the few necessary amenities and a memento that held meaning only to him. Then two steps led him to the room across the hall for Ran's things.

They made it to the hideout after a while, with no incident occurring. Yet, they were careful, made sure no one followed.

The place was not as dingy as some of Kritiker's other safe houses. Really, as hideaways went, this one was fairly pleasant. Located in the basement of an old building, it was inconspicuous, had three emergency exits and even some furniture, beside the usual mattresses.

Youji carried Ran in himself, dismissing Ken, when he offered help.

"We've got two rooms, Youji-kun." Omi dutifully reported and the blonde had to wonder why. Ran was unconscious and he himself would make a very poor leader. "How are we splitting?"

He did not even have to weight his options. The answer was simple and immediate.

"You go on with Kenken. And keep weapons near. I'll take care of Ran."

Youji could quite vividly remember an incident, when he had tried to wake Aya up one night, when the man was having a nightmare. Before he really understood what was going on, he was on his back on the floor with a knife at his throat and Aya looming over him with a cold, if not fully aware gaze. Only after a moment did he let go climbing off the blonde, so strongly were these habits imprinted in his brain.

And he knew he should not subject his younger friends to that. Aya was not fully in control then and he would most probably be in even less control now.

Omi nodded and turned to enter one of the rooms, setting himself up, but Ken remained in place, watching Youji, watching the way he held Ran in his arms. Then the brunette smiled a little, as if he suddenly figured something out and followed the youngest hunter.

The tall blonde shifted Ran's weight in his arms and walked into the other room. There was one big bed and even a brief inspection showed that it was the ONLY bed.

He smiled a little.

_Oh, well. It's not like I don't enjoy the feeling of someone's skin and warmth beside me_.

Undressing Ran didn't take much, as the man was still in his pajama bottoms and only with his coat over the slim, bare chest. Besides, Youji had quite a lot of experience in changing clothes, especially in taking them off someone.

Still, caution advised he keep the watch on his wrist and the coats and bag nearby. Just in case.

Wandering into the main room, that served the purpose of kitchen, living room and hallway as well, he caught a glimpse of Ken and Omi lodging together in their room on the second bed.

"Omi?"

"Yes, Youji-kun?"

"Have you set the alarm?"

"Yes, Youji-kun."

"'Kay. Good night you two."

Youji woke up with a nice, warm feeling. After taking the time to analyze the feeling, the blonde assassin realized the source of said feeling was external.

Opening one eye to take a peek at the situation forced him to open both of them in shock. Aya was sprawled on the bed, half on Youji, an arm flung over the man's chest. He was speechless.

In his whole life, there had been no more stunning even than this, than his bastard leader cuddled up with…Youji himself. But then the blonde caught himself. It was not Aya, not really. This was Ran, who had been using him as life-sized teddy bear and it was not like he did not like the feeling. On the contrary. The blonde was afraid he liked it just a little bit too much.

Before the man had the chance to analyze the emotions a bit further, his companion stirred, a sure sign of waking up. Violet eyes slowly opened and Ran looked at Youji from his position on the man's chest.

"Hi." The blonde smiled widely.

"Um…." Ran's complexion changed to rival the shade of his hair and, to his great regret, the man moved from his spot to sit up on the bed. Dressed just in boxers, he sat there blinking slowly and taking in his surroundings.

"What happened?" he looked around the room once more, "And where are we?" a delicate hand rubbed his sleep ridden face, "Last thing I remember is two men in the living room and then…well, that's it."

"You were KO'ed. I'm surprised your head doesn't hurt."

"Actually, now that you mention it, it does."

"Anyway, it wasn't safe to stay there, so we moved here."

Ran nodded, taking in the sparse information, that Youji was able to provide him with. There was hesitation in his moves, though. It cleared, when he looked at the blonde with sharp, violet eyes that analyzed everything even now.

"Did…"the redhead apparently made up his mind about something, "did it have anything to do with your work?"

The other assassin finally sat up himself, sighing heavily as he did so. His friend looked serious, concerned, if a little afraid. Afraid he might not like the answer. And Youji did not quite know what to do at the moment. They had not the chance to truly talk about it, Ken, Omi and himself, about what to tell Ran. Everything had been too peaceful to worry at first and then happening too fast for anyone's liking. He could not tell Ran the truth, not the whole truth anyway, maybe he would never be able to. Maybe he would never have to. But right then he had to say something to the man, who looked at him with expecting, inquiring violet eyes.

_Okay, Youji, now get yourself out of this mess._

"Well, yeah. Our work can be dangerous sometimes and that's why we do have enemies. They must have found out where we live and probably came…"

"To kill us," Ran finished quietly, but did not look away like Youji thought he would. No, the man was looking directly at him, into his eyes, searching for something yet again. These moments reminded him painfully of Aya, who never avoided someone else's gaze.

Whatever he found must have satisfied him, the blonde decided, as Ran's shoulders relaxed slightly.

The door burst open then and Ken ventured in, choosing to ignore or not noticing the thick atmosphere, the tension between Youji and Ran.

_The first time I'm actually grateful to Ken for interrupting._

"Hi, guys. I'm going out for something to eat. Want anything specific?"

"Coffee, Kenken, a lot of coffee."

"And you, Ran?" Ken apparently did not miss Aya much either. Or it was just Youji, who had trouble seeing this new face of their leader.

"Some tea, please. As for food…I guess you know better than I do, what I used to eat." He smiled sheepishly. Ken, smiling back, nodded and left.

"We should probably dress." Youji said, before his friend could bring back their conversation. He rummaged in their bag, as Ran watched him silently all the time, from his spot on the bed. Those amethyst eyes left Youji's back only when the door to the bathroom closed behind the man.

Under the warm spray of water, Youji wondered about Ran, about what he should do and tell the other man. It was not simple, though. It seemed nothing was, these days. He could not very well simply tell Ran:

_Remember how you asked about Manx? Well, she's our employer. What do we do? We're assassins, yeah, hired killers, only we're supposed to be doing this for justice and all that shit. And your katana? It's your weapon of choice, more deadly than a gun in no few hands. You kill with it. Why? I don't know. I think it's for money, but I'm not sure. You're usually a pretty cold bastard. And you often make the main kill too. Did I mention you're also the leader? No? Oh, sorry…_

Like that would go well. No, no, not in a fuckin' million years.

He knew it would hurt Ran, confuse and shock him, kill the reborn innocence he seemed to have, that Youji had not experienced in so long. And he would rather hurt himself, than see that purity destroyed. Even if it was temporary, even if it was not real.

They said, that shock therapy is good for people suffering from temporary amnesia. Maybe so, but did he really want Aya to make a glorious return? Did he really?

On one side, no, he did not. Barely after two days of knowing Ran, Youji was in love with…his personality, with the quiet and hidden warmth he had, with the soft voice, friendly looks and honest smile.

Still…Aya. Aya with his cold beauty, touch-me-not attitude, confidence and cool demeanor, was part of the family. A pillar, that all of them were looking to in search of support, something unchanging, at one point or another. They could always** trust** him to be that for them. Aya had been a person who had never failed them, not really, and saved them more times than Youji cared to count.

Okay, so he was willing to admit it. He missed Aya. He missed the cold bastard, whose interaction with Youji constricted to an occasional glare.

And he hated it, this attachment to Aya.

_Well, technically I am attached to Kenken and Omitchi too, but this, damn him, this is different. _

When he came back to their room, Youji did not meet Ran's eyes. He could not lie to the man and he did not know whether the truth was truly the best solution. This seemed like a no-win situation.

Yet, he realized as he glanced at the man, that this had been a mistake. The frown on that porcelain face showed this clearly. Ran was no idiot, just like Aya had not been. He had to suspect there was more to their job, than Youji was willing to tell him.

Ran wondered.

What exactly did they do? What was it that made people come to kill them? And what happened when he was knocked out? The reason for their being here made perfect sense, but what had happened?

"Youji?"

"Yeah?"

_Is it me, or does he hesitate? Is he afraid? Why? Of what?_

"Do you know how long we will stay here?"

"No really, no. We'll have to wait for the sign that everything is fine."

Ran only nodded again, watching the blonde brushing his wet hair. Finally, he got up himself to rummage in the bag and then went into the bathroom himself, locking the door in an automatic condition.

When he was finished, Ken was already back with the food, so the four of them gathered in the kitchen/dining area.

"Morning, Ran-kun!" Omi somehow managed to be as chirpy as ever, Youji dully noticed.

"Morning, Omi."

"I didn't exactly know what to get you, so you have sandwiches. This one's ham and cheese, this one egg paste and this…damn, I don't remember what's in this one."

"Don't worry about it." Ran managed a weak smile.

They ate in silence, only rarely throwing in a comment, asking for salt or a teasing question. It was cheerful, almost normal, like when they had been stationed at the shop. Yet, the atmosphere disappeared right after they finished, as if inducted just by the factor of food on their table.

Ran took the silence heavy in the air as his clue and retreated to Youji's and his room with a brief comment about checking what exactly the blonde had packed for him.

"Tell us if there's anything you need!" Youji said to his retreating back. Apparently there were still certain habits of Aya's that Ran kept. Allowing his teammates to talk to his back must have been one of those.

"So…what now?" the blonde was once again the first to break the silence.

"Stay low I guess. I brought some books and magazines."

"Manx?"

"She should be here around…now." Omi checked his watch and sure enough, there was a knock on their door.

Ken got up, on the group consensus that since he was the best, beside Aya, at hand to hand combat, he should be in the first line in case it was an unexpected guest, rather than someone they needed to see.

The redhead moved into their makeshift apartment without so much as hello, all business. Ken rolled his eyes behind her back and Youji had to smirk at that from the shadows he positioned himself in.

"Where's Balinese?"

"Here." He stepped out from the small niche. Manx merely raised an eyebrow.

_Well, hello to you too. _

"You still cannot go back to the shop, it's still unsafe, while we're tracking the organization again."

"And?"

"Did you take more than just leadership from Aya?"

Youji shrugged. Perhaps he was starting to see the appeal of behaving like an asshole from time to time. Being nice to everyone and at every turn was overrated.

"Speaking of whom," the woman's lips thinned at his nonchalant response, "How is he?"

"The same. A little more scared of the situation though."

"He still doesn't remember then."

"No."

"That's no good. Make him remember, Balinese. We need him and you need him. Right now Abyssinian is not only useless, but a hindrance as well." The blonde understood well the threat behind those words. Kritiker did not need broken tools. "If we are to make a move soon, we will need Aya capable of operating fully."

"I know."

Manx nodded. She left after a few minutes of quietly conferring with Omi and throwing Youji inconspicuous glances.

"So….what now?"

"Wait? Again?" Youji rubbed his face. He would really have preferred for Aya to suddenly make a grand comeback and allow him to feel useless and lazy again instead of the responsible older member of their team. "And talk to Ran," he added as an afterthought, though the blonde was not happy about the prospect.

They all knew it would be his task and neither of the younger Weiss envied it. Ran was quickly becoming their friend, with his warm and friendly, if shy attitude towards people. What he was about to learn could very well shatter that innocence he carried, that lured Youji to him. There had been nothing like it in him or, as far as he knew, in Aya for years now.

Now this delicate, fragile creature was to find out he was a highly trained assassin, just like the three other man he lived and daily worked with.

"When are you going to do this, Youji-kun?"

"The faster the better I guess." He got up and muttered under his breath, "Clean wounds heal the fastest."

"What did Manx want?" they heard the voice from the door and noticed Ran entering the room. His steps were noiseless, even on the creaking floor.

"How do you know she was here, Ran-kun?" Omi looked at their ex-leader in interest.

"I heard her."

Youji paled then. So did the others.

"What did she want then?" the question was repeated in a neutral, curious tone.

"To check up on us. And to warn us, that we may not be entirely safe even here."

The hypnotic violet eyes, the blonde playboy noticed as he found himself on the receiving end of a glare, had lost nothing of their piercing strength. Ran nodded then, just once, but the stiffness of his moves showed clearly, that he did not believe them.

"Ran…" Youji sighed heavily.

* * *

hope you enjoyed it. Review if you did! I live on reviews and coffee! 


End file.
